


Solu solulta

by Vivacious



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Huolehtivainen!Sherlock, M/M, Urhea!John, Yksityiskohtaisesti kuvattua sairauden etenemistä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joskus on vaikeaa tietää kumpi kärsii enemmän, taistelija vai tukijoukko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solu solulta

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ficci on alun perin julkaistu 2.4.2013. Itselle tästä on muodostunut varsin rakas ficci. Tein tätä varten taustatutkimusta, mutta en takaa että kaikki lääketieteelliset faktat olisivat kunnossa. Tätä oli aikoinaan hauskaa kirjoittaa ja muistan kuunnelleeni muutaman angstisen biisin lähes puhki niin tehdessäni. Suuret kiitokset kannustuksesta ja marisemisen kuuntelemisesta menevät yhä _Sisiljalle_. Palautteesta olen aina erittäin ilahtunut. Pidemmittä puheitta, nauttikaa.
> 
> Disclaimer: En omista Johnia tai Sherlockia. He ja kumppanit kuuluvat ACD:lle, BBC:lle, Moffatille ja Gatissille, minä vain lainaan muiden leluja.

Se alkaa pienestä. John laihtuu muutaman kilon kuin huomaamatta ja on siitä ylpeä — pitäähän syrjäkujilla juoksentelusta jotain hyötyäkin olla. Hassua sinänsä, että lähes joka toinen ilta tilattu noutoateria tai Angelon ravintolassa nautittu herkullinen(mutta myönnettäköön, kaloripitoinen) lasagne eivät kerry vatsan tienoolle. Kenties Sherlockin yli-inhimillisestä aineenvaihdunnasta on tarttunut jotakin häneenkin, John vitsailee Sarahille kahvitauolla.  
  
Painonmenetys jatkuu seuraavien viikkojen aikana tasaisesti. Aluksi se saa Johnin piristymään, onhan useimmilla hänen kollegoillaan istumatyön ja stressin vuoksi vaikeuksia säädellä omaa painoaan. Mutta kuuden kilon karistua hänen olonsa tuntuu virkistymisen sijaan heikkenevän. John tuntee itsensä väsyneemmäksi vuorojensa jälkeen ja juo aiempaa enemmän kahvia pysyäkseen hereillä ollessaan vahdissa murhaajan asuntoa vastapäätä. Sherlock kenties huomaa tämän, useammin kuin kerran John saa kiinni arvioivan katseen kehollaan. Hän on tottunut tutkiviin katseisiin, mutta ne tuntuvat lisääntyneen viime aikoina. Sherlock ei kuitenkaan sano mitään, eikä John näe tarpeelliseksi aloittaa mahdollisesti vaivaannuttavaa keskustelua.  
  
Ylävatsakivut saapuvat pian painonputoamisen jälkeen. Eräänä iltana John joutuu jäämään kotiin Sherlockin lähtiessä rikospaikalle. _Vatsaflunssaa, ei mitään vaarallisempaa, mene vain._ Sherlockin katse on epäröivä, mutta hän lähtee ja jättää Johnin yksin sohvalle. Tuntia myöhemmin John voi pahoin.  
  
Lievän huonovointisuuden jatkuessa vielä viikon päästä hälytyskellot alkavat soida Johnin päässä. Kellojen kirkuna vain voimistuu Sherlockin istuttaessa hänet nojatuoliin ja ojentaessa Johnin käsiin muistikirjan. Sinne on kirjattu koukeroisella käsialalla joukko oireita aikajärjestyksessä. John sulkee vihon sylissään sinisten silmien tarkan syynin alla. Hän soittaa ja varaa itselleen ajan lääkärille. Sherlock keittää teetä ja siivoaa tiskialtaan sanomatta sanaakaan. John miettii, josko hänen suonissaan sykkii sama epäilys kuin Johnin omissa.  
  
Sinä iltana John kierii unettomana sängyssään kunnes vihdoin nukahtaa alakerrasta kaikuviin haikeisiin säveliin.  
  
*  
  
”Olen pahoillani, tohtori Watson. Tomografiassa löytyi kasvaimia. Teillä on haimasyöpä.”  
  
Johnin kasvot valahtavat kalpeiksi ja Sherlock pilkkoo mielessään onkologin palasiksi, huutaa tämän salaisuudet ilmoille.  
  
”Kuinka pitkällä se on?” John kysyy hiljaisella äänellä, puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin. _Anna meidän olla ajoissa._  
  
”Valitettavasti kuten yleensäkin tämän syöpätyypin kanssa, enää ei ole mahdollisuutta tehdä leikkausta. Havainto tehtiin liian myöhään, jotta se olisi mahdollista. Syöpä on leviämässä ja saattaa olla, että se etenee nopeasti. Emme osaa vielä sanoa kuinka aggressiivinen se on. Suosittelemme sytostaatteja näin aluksi. Myöhemmin on mahdollista kokeilla myös niiden yhdistämistä sädehoitojen kanssa, mutta hoitojen raskauden vuoksi—”  
  
”Selvä. Milloin aloitamme?”  
  
”Varaan ajan ylihuomiselle. Käykö kello kymmeneltä?”  
  
John nyökkää turtana. Heidän poistuessaan vastaanotolta Sherlock haukkuu lääkärien toimintaa kunnes John hiljentää hänet tiuskaisulla.  
  
” _Lopeta._ Tässä ei ole kyse sinusta.”  
  
”... Olen pahoillani.”  
  
John huokaisee.  
  
”Ei se ole sinun syytäsi. Tämä on vain... tekee kipeää kuulla tuollaisia uutisia.” Jos Johnin ääni särähtääkin tai jos Sherlock tarttuu hänen hihaansa pikkulapsen lailla, ei kumpikaan sano siitä sanaakaan. Taksimatka Baker Streetille on pitkä ja hiljainen. Heidän kohdatessaan rouva Hudsonin portaikossa tämä tarvitsee vain yhden silmäyksen ja apean virkkeen. Sitten hän purskahtaa itkuun, mikä ei kohenna kenenkään oloa.  
  
*  
  
Arki jatkuu aluksi tavalliseen tapaan, joskin hoitojen rytmittämänä. Pikkuhiljaa kuitenkin Johnin kunto huononee, ja Sherlock rajoittaa uusien tapauksien vastaanottoa tämän vastusteluista huolimatta. John jättää työnsä klinikalla. Sherlock tuntee hetken iloa siitä, että saa pitää hänet Baker Streetillä. Ulkoapäin katsottuna elämä näyttää jatkuvan rauhallisesti vain pieniä myönnytyksiä tehden.  
  
Vaan toisinaan Sherlock tahtoisi huutaa keuhkojensa täydeltä, kirota, _minä vihaan tätä, vihaan, sinulla ei ole oikeutta lähteä, minä olen vihainen sinulle_. Viimeinen ajatus saa hänet säpsähtämään. John on se, jonka kuuluu olla vihainen, ei Sherlock. John on viimeinen ihminen maailmassa, jolle Sherlockin pitäisi olla vihainen. Vaan hän ei pysty rationalisoimaan ajatuksiaan samoin kuin aiemmin. Sherlock tuntee olonsa jatkuvasti typerän sentimentaaliseksi. Ja aivan arkisten, turhien asioiden vuoksi.  
  
Niin kuin käydessään Tescossa, koska John ei sinä päivänä jaksa lähteä ulos, ja Sherlock oli joka tapauksessa menossa käymään Bartsissa. Hän kävelee pitkin käytäviä täynnä äitejä, joilla on kärryissään kolme kiljuvaa kakaraa ja päätyy keksihyllyille. Siellä hänen silmiinsä osuu paketti täytekeksejä, joita John ostaa toisinaan viikonlopuiksi. Niitä, joita John syöttää vaivihkaa Sherlockille hänen ollessaan niin kiireinen kritisoimaan lauantai-illan surkeaa actionpätkää, ettei hän edes tajua syöneensä niitä ennen kuin paketti on jo puoliksi tyhjä. Sitten Sherlock löytää itsensä ajattelemasta, että pian, pian hänen ei enää tarvitse katsoa yhtään elokuvaa, jota tähdittää Jackie Chan tai Arnold Mikälie. Ja sitten, sitten hän pelästyttää itsensä kurkkunsa yhtäkkisellä kuivuudella, sillä, miten vaikeaa hänen on liikkua kaupan tahmealla lattialla. Sherlock ostaa keksejä neljä pakettia ja jättää loput ostoksista tekemättä. Kun hän palaa kotiin John kohottaa kulmiaan nähdessään paketit, avaa suunsa luultavasti moittiakseen, mutta katsoo sitten Sherlockia uudestaan ja huokaisee.  
  
”Tule tänne”, John komentaa, eikä Sherlock vastustele vaan kävelee huoneen poikki kekseineen kaikkineen. Hänen ollessaan tarpeeksi lähellä John nousee ylös nojatuolista ja ottaa hänen kädestään kiinni. Sherlock antaa Johnin johdattaa heidät molemmat sohvalle, jossa he istuvat hartia hartiassa kiinni ja katsovat putkeen kolme jaksoa sarjasta Supernanny ilman, että Sherlock kommentoi sarkastisesti jokaista puheenvuoroa. John ojentaa ensimmäisen jakson puolivälissä Sherlockille keksin ja hymähtää Sherlockin nuollessa vaniljatäytteen pois ennen keksiosan syömistä. Sherlock sulkee silmänsä ja tallentaa mielenpalatsiinsa tarkasti tunteen Johnin käsivarresta hänen omaansa vasten, sen, miten John tuhahtaa ”kuinka monta mainoskatkoa voi yhden ohjelman aikana tulla”.  
  
Lopulta noutoaterian ja tyhjänpäiväisen TV-visailun jälkeen John ilmoittaa olevansa väsynyt ja lähtee kipuamaan yläkertaan. Hänen askeleensa ovat hieman tavallista hitaammat, mutta eivät vielä huomattavasti. Alumiininen keppi odottaa yhä makuuhuoneen vaatekaapissa. Sherlock istuu omassa nojatuolissaan, kunnes kuulee Johnin huoneen oven naksahtavan kiinni. Sitten hän kävelee rappuset varovasti ylös juuri sulkeutuneen oven eteen. Hän istuu seinää vasten ja kuuntelee, kuinka Johnin sängyn jouset narahtavat hänen käydessään makuulle. John kierähtää muutaman kerran kyljeltä toiselle, etsii hyvää asentoa olkapäälleen. Kymmenen minuutin kuluttua seinän takaa kuuluu ainoastaan syvä hengitys Johnin vaipuessa uneen. Sherlock ei liiku, hän tuijottaa portaikkoon mitään näkemättä. Miettii, kauanko ennen kuin Johnin pitää muuttaa alempaan kerrokseen.  
  
Puoli kolmelta hän astelee omaan huoneeseensa. Lakanat hänen sängyssään ovat kylmät ja hän nukkuu näkemättä unia.  
  
*  
  
Kaikesta tulee todellisempaa, käsinkosketeltavaa, kun Harriet vierailee Baker Streetillä. Hänen polkkatukkaansa on suihkutettu hedelmäiseltä ja halvalta tuoksuvaa hiuslakkaa, joka saa Sherlockin ajattelemaan appelsiineja, joita kuoritaan sairaalasänkyjen vieressä, ja hänen kynsiensä punainen lakka lohkeilee. Harry on tullut suoraan Anonyymien Alkoholistien tapaamisesta (Sherlock ei ole koskaan ymmärtänyt mitä anonyymiä sellaisissa istunnoissa on, mutta nyt ei ole aika kysyä sitä) tai niin hän ainakin kertoo. Viisi viikkoa kuivilla saa Johnin antamaan kannustavan hymyn. Sherlock miettii hymyilisikö John jos tämä tietäisi, että tosiasiassa on kulunut vasta neljä viikkoa ja kaksi päivää Harryn edellisestä viinilasillisesta.  
  
Hän pysyy hiljaa. John keittää teetä ja Harry yrittää vaivaantunutta smalltalkia Sherlockin kanssa. Jotakin säästä ja tietokone-ongelmista, Sherlock deletoi keskustelun myöhemmin samana iltana. Sitten he istuutuvat olohuoneeseen kaikki kolme, Sherlock nojatuoliinsa viulun kanssa ja sisarukset sohvalle toisiinsa selvän etäisyyden jättäen.  
  
”Minä olen kamalan pahoillani, Johnny”, Harry tunnustaa ja Sherlock estää itseään pyöräyttämästä silmiään.  
  
”Olisin tullut jo aiemmin, mutta...” _kuolevien kanssa ei ole helppoa jutella,_ lauseen loppu jää leijumaan ilmaan.  
  
”Ymmärrän”, John hymisee.  
  
”Onko jotain mitä minä voin tehdä, John?” _Kuole sinä hänen puolestaan, sinä ansaitset sen enemmän kuin John_.  
  
”...Yksi asia, Harry. Voit tehdä yhden asian.”  
  
John katsoo siskoaan syvälle silmiin, lähes samanvärisiin kuin hänen omansa ovat. Sitten hänen kasvonsa muuttuvat ankariksi. Kapteeni Watsonin kasvoiksi, tai niin Sherlock ainakin niitä mielessään kutsuu.  
  
”Harry. Älä repsahda enää, ymmärrätkö?” John painottaa sanojaan tarttumalla Harrietia käsistä ja puristamalla _kovaa_. ”Sinä _et saa_ enää... sillä ensi kerralla...” John nielaisee palan, joka pyrkii hänen kurkkuunsa. ”Ensi kerralla minä en enää ole täällä katsomassa sinun perääsi. Eikä Clara ole tarpeeksi vahva tekemään sitä minun puolestani.”  
  
Harry puree huultaan ja Sherlock vetää viulullaan vihaisen nuotin. _En ole enää katsomassa sinun perääsi_. Samat sanat, Sherlock tietää, John voisi lausua jollekin aivan muulle kuin siskolleen. Hän riipaisee toisen mollinuotin karkottaakseen ajatuksen.  
  
”Lupaa minulle, Harriet.”  
  
”Minä... lupaan, Johnny”, Harry sanoo ja kiepsahtaa varoittamatta veljensä kaulaan. Harryn hartiat hytkyvät ja John kietoo kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Sherlock sulkee silmänsä, jottei näkisi Johnin silmissä kiertelevää lohduttomuutta, josta aivan liian suuri osa on siellä muiden kuin Johnin itsensä tähden.  
  
*  
  
Sherlock hätkähtää hereille keskellä yötä kuullessaan voihketta ja kolinaa kylpyhuoneesta. Hän nousee äkkiä ylös sängystä ja menee katsomaan, mitä siellä tapahtuu. Sherlock jähmettyy kylpyhuoneen ovelle päästessään.  
  
John on polvillaan vessanpöntön edessä. Hänen kätensä puristavat kylmää posliinia ja hänen koko vartalonsa tärisee kun hän kääntyy katsomaan Sherlockia. Sherlock näkee, että Johnin suupielissä on merkkejä oksennuksesta. Hän kävelee hitaasti huoneen poikki ja koskettaa epävarmasti Johnin vasenta olkapäätä.  
  
”Oletko kunnossa?” kysymys karkaa hänen huuliensa välistä ennen kuin hän ehtii estää itseään. _Tietenkään_ John ei ole kunnossa. Ei ole ollut kunnossa pitkään aikaan. _Ei tule ikinä olemaan_. John suo hänelle vaisun hymyn ja kohauttaa harteitaan. Sherlock inhoaa niitä hymyjä, jotka ovat oikeastaan vain irvistyksiä väärinpäin.  
  
”Olo on paskamainen, kuten odottaa voi. Inhoan sytostaatteja”, John mumisee. ”Muuten ei ole hätää.”  
  
Sherlock on vähällä pyöräyttää silmiään viimeisen virkkeen kuullessaan. Hän kuitenkin hillitsee itsensä ja ojentaa Johnille kätensä.  
  
”Pääsetkö ylös?”  
  
John vastaa kysymykseen tarttumalla Sherlockin käteen ja sallimalla tämän vetää hänet seisaalleen. Johnin käsi on hiestä niljainen, mutta Sherlock ei päästä irti. John huojuu hieman paikoillaan. Sherlock istuttaa hänet ammeen reunalle ja kostuttaa hanan alla muutaman palan vessapaperia, joilla hän pyyhkii rivakasti Johnin suupielet kuivuvasta oksennuksesta. Turha taputella hellästi, John on sotilas, taistelija, ei mikään enkelinluinen potilas. John ojentaa kätensä ja Sherlock antaa hänelle hammasharjan mitään sanomatta.  
  
”Kiitos, Sherlock.”  
  
Sherlock ei vastaa, sillä hän ei näe mitään syytä olla tilanteesta kiitollinen.  
  
*  
  
”Olen ajatellut”, John sanoo vakavana heidän palattuaan hänen viimeisimmästä hoidostaan Baker Streetille. Tällä kertaa John ei onneksi oksentanut taksissa. Syöpäpotilaat saavat vain hitusen enemmän sympatiaa taksikuskeilta kuin oksentavat humalaiset. Molemmat joutuvat kustantamaan penkkien verhoilut.  
  
”Oli jo aikakin, kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen”, Sherlock virkkoo kuiva hymy huulillaan. John ei vastaa hymyyn, istuu vain sohvalle ja tuijottaa kohti kylmää takkaa. Sherlock ripustaa takkinsa naulaan ja kohottaa kulmiaan. ”Niin? Olet miettinyt...”  
  
”Tämä tulee menemään pahemmaksi.”  
  
Sherlock äännähtää jotakin epämääräistä ja odottaa, että John jatkaa.  
  
”Ennusteet eivät ole hyvät juuri nyt ja... onko tässä järkeä? Minä olen välttänyt kuoleman jo useita kertoja. Ehkä nyt, kun asiat eivät vielä ole pahimmillaan...” Johnin ääni on neutraali. Sanat ovat kuin jäistä vettä Sherlockin niskaan. Hän ajattelee Johnin yöpöydän laatikossa lepäävää asetta. Kylmää metallia vakaassa otteessa.  
  
”Se olisi helppo ratkaisu. Kenties kivuttomampi”, John toteaa tyynesti. Sherlock tuntee kuinka pieni olento nostaa päätään hänen sisällään, puristaa kouransa hänen sydämensä ympärille. Tältäkö Johnista tuntui kun Sherlock seisoi katon reunalla silloin vuosia, sydämenlyöntejä sitten?  
  
”Se olisi nopeaa — meille molemmille. Ei tarvitsisi odottaa, että minä...” _kuihdun, sammun, riivin irti sydämen, jonka olemassaolon kiellät._  
  
 _ **Ei.** Ei._  
  
”Ei”, Sherlock raakkuu äänellä, joka ei ole hänen omansa. Olento imee hänestä epätoivoa, maiskuttaa vahingoniloisesti ilman karatessa Sherlockin keuhkoista. ”Ei, John... ole kiltti.”  
  
Sherlock ei ole koskaan anellut armoa itselleen, mutta nyt hän luulee, että hän olisi valmis vajoamaan polvilleen, jos se saisi Johnin kuuntelemaan. Sherlock haukkoo happea liian suurissa annoksissa. Se sumentaa hänen silmänsä ja saa Johnin katseen kääntymään surumielisestä varautuneeksi.  
  
”Sherlock.”  
  
 _”Ei_ ”, on ainoa sana, jonka Sherlock löytää lähes rajattomasta sanavarastostaan. On sietämätöntä katsoa, kuinka kovasti John taistelee omaa kehoaan vastaan. Sherlock inhoaa jokaista kertaa, jolloin John tuo aamiaisensa ylös lääkityksensä vuoksi. Jokainen säälinsekainen selkääntaputus tuttavilta on puukko. Mutta Sherlock on itsekäs. Hän tahtoo, että John roikkuu kiinni elämässä niin kauan kuin pystyy. Hän ei kestä ajatusta siitä, kuinka pian hän on taas yksin. Jokainen viikko, päivä, sekunti antaa toivoa, että hoidot sittenkin tehoavat. Ajatus siitä, että John lähtisi ilman taistelua, tuo kitkerän maun Sherlockin suuhun, polttelee kummasti silmiä.  
  
”Shh”, John hymisee, eikä Sherlock muista milloin hän alkoi vapista. John silittää kättään sekaisten kiharoiden yli, vetää hiljalleen Sherlockin aivan kiinni kylkeensä. Sherlock ei uskalla sulkea silmiään, mutta hänen tärinänsä laantuu pehmeän kosketuksen alla. Hän painaa poskensa vasten Johnin rintakehää. Sydän lyö yhä rytmikkäästi.  
  
”Ei...”  
  
”Anteeksi”, John kuiskii hänen hiuksiinsa. ”Minun ei olisi pitänyt. En ole menossa minnekään. Minä lupaan. Olen tässä. Minä olen tässä.”  
  
Sherlock puristaa Johnin käsivartta niin, että siihen todennäköisesti jää mustelmia. Johnin iho on niin paljon herkempi sairauden myötä. John ei sano mitään, jatkaa vain kätensä kuljetusta hänen hiuksissaan ja painaa kevyen suukon keskelle tummia kiharoita. Hiljalleen Sherlockin hengitys tasaantuu ja hän vaipuu uneen kahden päivän valvomisen jälkeen. Asiasta ei enää puhuta.  
  
*  
  
 _”Sherlock, en tahtoisi häiritä, mutta me todella tarvitsemme sinua.”  
  
”...”  
  
”Ymmärrän kyllä, että nyt on huono hetki, mutta... kyseessä on ilmeisesti sarjamurhaaja. Viimeisin uhri oli kuusitoistavuotias poika. Olemme olleet jumissa jo kaksi viikkoa ja meillä on käsissämme neljä ruumista. Pitkitin tätä niin kauan kuin pystyin.”  
  
”John tarvitsee minua.”  
  
”... ymmärrän. Soita, jos muutat mieltäsi. Tulen käymään tänä iltana, jos mitään uutta ei tapahdu.”  
  
Piip._  
  
*  
  
Eräänä tiistaiaamuna Sherlock istuu lukemassa lehteä keittiössä. Äkkiä hän kuulee Johnin askeleet raskaina portaissa. Niitä säestää ääni, jota hän ei enää uskonut kuulevansa. Pieni, säännöllinen töminä, joka kuiskii yhden taistelun häviämisestä.  
  
Sherlock kohottaa katseensa askelten kopistessa vasten keittiön lattiaa. Hän kohtaa Johnin alaspäin kaartuneet suupielet, tuiman katseen, joka yllyttää kommentoimaan muutosta. Sherlock luo yhden silmäyksen alumiinikeppiin ja kääntyy taas lehtensä puoleen jättäen huomiotta rintakehässään tuntuvan vihlaisun.  
  
John syö aamiaiseksi palan paahtoleipää, jonka jälkeen hän kävelee suoraan kylpyhuoneeseen. Laattaseinistä kaikuvista äänistä ei voi erehtyä. Sherlock ei ole hetkeen tuntenut oloaan yhtä avuttomaksi.  
  
*  
  
”Hoidot eivät valitettavasti näytä tuottavan tuloksia sillä tavalla kuin toivoimme. Uusimmissa kuvauksissa löytyi etäpesäke mahalaukussa. Jo ennestäänhän oli pieni pesäke imusolmukkeiden lähistöllä ja se vaikuttaa hieman levinneen. Olen erittäin pahoillani, mutta minun on kerrottava, että tällä hetkellä solunsalpaajat enää hidastavat taudin etenemistä. Voimme lisätä gemsitabiinin annosta seuraavalla hoitokerralla jos niin haluatte, mutta teidän olisi hyvä harkita asiaa, sillä suurempi annos lisää pahoinvointia.”  
  
”Kuinka kauan uskotte, että...?”  
  
Kaksi silmäparia porautuu tohtorin silmiin, etsii vastauksia, joita ei oikeasti haluta kuulla.  
  
”Mitään varmaa ei voida sanoa...”  
  
”Lopettakaa se kiertely”, Sherlock ärähtää. Hän on kyllästynyt ympäripyöreisiin lauseisiin ja tietää, että niin on myöskin John. John puristaa hänen kyynärpäätään rauhoittavasti ja Sherlock jatkaa lääkärin mulkoilua.  
  
”Luultavasti puhumme noin kolmesta kuukaudesta. Ellei sitten käy ihmettä. Joskus sytostaatit onnistuvat pitkittämään potilaiden elämää odotettua pidempään.”  
  
 _Kolme kuukautta._  
  
”Lisätään annostusta”, John sanoo lähes tunteettomalla äänellä ja vilkaisee varovaisesti Sherlockin kalpeita kasvoja.  
  
*  
  
John näyttää niin _väärältä_ maatessaan sairaalasängyn valkeissa lakanoissa letkujen ja laitteiden ympäröimänä. Hänen ihonsa kellertää hieman ja hänen silmiensä ympärille on uurtunut uusia juonteita, tällä kertaa kivusta, ei nauramisesta. Hänen hiuksensa ovat hoitojen myötä harvemmat kuin aiemmin. Kadonneet kilot tuntuvat lähteneen enemmänkin poskilta kuin vaikkapa käsivarsista, joskin on pakko myöntää, etteivät nekään ole yhtä lihaksikkaat kuin aikaisemmin. Sekä sairaus että makuulla olo haihduttavat lihasmassaa ja John on kärsinyt molemmista liian kauan.  
  
John raottaa silmiään kuullessaan Sherlockin askeleet sänkynsä vieressä ja hymyilee katseensa tarkentuessa. Hymy vaihtuu otsanrypistykseen hänen huomatessaan rypistyneen kauluspaidan, siniset pussit silmien alla.  
  
”Näytät uupuneelta. Sinulla oli tuo paita eilenkin. Et kai taas ollut täällä yötä?”  
  
”Et itsekään ole parhaimmillasi”, Sherlock puuskahtaa vastaamatta kysymykseen. John hymähtää.  
  
”Et vastannut kysymykseeni.”  
  
”Oletko yrittänyt syödä jo jotakin tänä aamuna? En ihmettele jos et, ateriasi ovat kerta kaikkiaan kuvottavia. Mitä se eilinen illallinen oli olevinaan? Tapettiliisteriä?”  
  
”Heräsin vasta, kuten hyvin tiedät, Sherlock”, John vastaa päätään pudistellen. ”Minä soitan pian Gregille tai Mycroftille ja käsken heitä raahaamaan sinut nukkumaan. Tiesitkö muuten, että vierailuaika alkaa vasta kahden tunnin päästä?”  
  
”Minä en ole vieras. Minä tunnen sinut, joten sillä ei ole väliä.” _Tunnen sinut, tunnenhan? Paremmin kuin kukaan muu, mutten silti koskaan ehdi oppimaan tarpeeksi hyvin. Tarvitsen lisää aikaa, älä lyhennä sitä._  
  
”Sherlock—”  
  
”Älä.”  
  
John tarttuu sängynreunalla istuvan Sherlockin käteen, puristaa rauhoittavasti ja nyökkää.  
  
*  
  
Hengenveto kerrallaan John katoaa aina vain kauemmaksi. Sherlock voi nähdä etäisyyden Johnin kelmeässä ihossa, tuntea sen tämän ranteen laiskassa pulssissa. Välttämätön odottaa edessä, eikä kukaan tiedä kauanko Johnilla on aikaa. Kuolema tuoksuu jo huoneessa, se haisee oksennukselta, desinfiointiaineelta ja parane pian –kukilta. Mitä järkeä on edes tuoda parane pian –kortteja ja –kukkia parantumattomalle? Sherlockista se on vain julmaa. Ja hän kutsuu itseään sosiopaatiksi.  
  
Sherlock on viettänyt koko aamun katsomassa nukkuvaa Johnia. Hänellä on mukanaan kirja mehiläistarhauksesta 1800-luvulla, mutta aina kun hän avaa sen, se jää kesken lauseen tai kolmen jälkeen. Sitten Sherlockin katse siirtyy pois valkeilta sivuilta, kiinnittyy peiteltyyn kehoon. Hän seuraa henkeään pidätellen Johnin keuhkojen toimintaa. Oikeanpuoleiseen on kehittymässä etäpesäke, niin hän kuuli edellisen kuvauksen jälkeen. Aina kun John päästää ulos henkäyksen, Sherlock miettii samaa kysymystä.  
  
Oliko se viimeinen?  
  
 _Nytkö?_  
  
Mutta Johnin rintakehä kohoaa hitaasti uudestaan. _Ei vielä_. Sherlock antaa pulssinsa tasaantua. Kummallista, kuinka paljon niin mitätön liike, rintakehän nousu ja lasku, voikin merkitä. Sen seuraaminen on kuin katsoisi vuorovettä, pienikin viivästys laittaa miettimään, onko jokin vialla.  
  
*  
  
 _”Sherlock Holmes.”  
  
”Hei, Lestrade täällä. Haen sinut kymmenen minuutin päästä, kun vuoroni loppuu.”  
  
”Miksi?”  
  
”Mycroft kertoi, ettet ole ollut kotona neljään päivään. Aika mennä suihkuun, sanoisin.”  
  
”Miksi?”  
  
”Sherlock, John pärjää hetken aikaa yksinkin.”  
  
”Hän tarv— ”  
  
”Hän vai sinä? Siellä on hoitajia ja veljesi valvoo Johnin huonetta. Rouva Hudsonkin on luvannut käydä tänään. Hän ilmoittaa jos jotakin on vialla. John pärjää, ja sinä tulet minun kanssani Baker Streetille. Syöt, käyt suihkussa, nukut hetken omassa sängyssäsi sen järkyttävän muovituolin sijaan. Etkä kiukuttele siitä. Me emme kaipaa enää toista potilasta, Sherlock.”  
  
”...”  
  
”Seitsemän minuuttia, Sherlock. Ole valmis.”_  
  
*  
  
”Miten me tänään voimme, herra Watson?” Vaalea, hieman pullea hoitaja kyselee astuessaan huoneeseen vaihtamaan Johnin tippaa.  
  
” _Tohtori_ Watson”, Sherlock korjaa mulkaisten hoitajaa. John pyöräyttää silmiään.  
  
”Tohtori, siis. Onko ollut ylimääräisiä kipuja tai pahoinvointia viime tunteina?”  
  
”Kaikki hyvin, lounas on pysynyt sisällä, ainakin tähän asti”, John vastaa väläyttäen pikaisen hymyn.  
  
”Hienoa, minä —”  
  
”Idiootti. Mitä hienoa tässä on? Onko hienoa, että John on sai–”  
  
”Sherlock”, John sihahtaa. Hän yrittää pysyä henkilökunnan kanssa hyvissä väleissä, todistaa, että lääkärit eivät aina ole huonoimpia potilaita. Sherlock sen sijaan on ottanut tavoitteekseen purkaa turhautumistaan hoitajiin ja saada ystävälliset hymyt vaihtumaan hampaiden kiristelyksi; tavoite, joka on hyvää vauhtia toteutumassa. ”Olen pahoillani. _Jonkun_ käytöstavoissa on yhä parantamisen varaa.”  
  
”Ei se mitään, tämä on aina yhtä rankkaa puolisoille”, hoitaja toteaa. Johnin pahoitteleva hymy jähmettyy hetkeksi, ja Sherlock tuntee suupielensä nykivän.  
  
”Sherlock ei ole minun ’puolisoni’. Me emme ole naimisissa.” John mumisee ja kohottaa ylävartaloaan hoitajan pöyhiessä hänen tyynyään.  
  
”Oi anteeksi. Mitä nimitystä te käytätte? Partneri? Miesystävä?”  
  
Sherlock seuraa huvittuneena kuinka Johnin suu aukeaa ja sulkeutuu.  
  
”Partneri”, Sherlock kertoo kirkkaan hymyn kanssa, ja hoitaja nyökyttelee ennen kuin poistuu huoneesta.  
  
” _Partneri_?” John kysyy hitaasti hoitajan lähdettyä. Sherlock kohauttaa harteitaan ja katselee ulos ikkunasta.  
  
”Se antaa minulle hyvän syyn olla täällä hänen tullessaan iltavuoroon. Yksinkertaiset ihmiset tarvitsevat yksinkertaisia tekosyitä.”  
  
”Lakkaavatko ihmiset ikinä olettamasta, että –”  
  
”En ymmärrä mitä väliä sillä on. Miksi sinusta on niin hirveää, että ihmiset olettavat meidän olevan pari? Vaikuttaako se sinun käsitykseesi miehisyydestäsi todella niin paljon? Vai häpeätkö vain kun sinut yhdistetään minuun?”  
  
John nojautuu tyynyihinsä ja laskee katseensa hetkeksi kuin oikeita sanoja etsien.  
  
”En minä häpeä”, hän sanoo pehmeällä äänellä. ”En minä koskaan häpeäisi sinua. Se vain tekee minut vaivaantuneeksi, kuinka kaikki luulevat tietävänsä niin paljon ja me emme edes enää voi... unohda.”  
  
”Mi— ”  
  
”Voisitko auttaa minut ylös? Tahdon vessaan.”  
  
Sherlock silmäilee Johnia hetken tarkasti, ottaa huomioon uupuneen ilmeen ja nousee hitaasti ylös tuolistaan. Hän ojentaa kätensä ja vetää Johnin ylös sängystä. Sitten he lähtevät kävelemään kohti huoneen nurkkaa, hitaasti. John on unisen lämmin Sherlockin oikealla puolella, eikä hän voi olla pohtimatta miltä tuntuisi kavuta illalla nukkumaan tämän viereen kapealle sairaalasängylle. Ei Sherlock niin tule tekemään, mutta ajatus muhii hänen mielenpalatsinsa eteisessä vielä tunteja myöhemminkin.  
  
Hän sipaisee Johnin harventuneita hiuksia tämän nukahdettua. Ne tuntuvat kovin pehmeiltä hänen sormiaan vasten. John kääntää päätään hänen kättään kohden, tuhisee hiljaa unissaan. Sherlock tuntee yllättävän kiintymyksen pilkahtavan esiin ja jatkaa sormiensa liikettä, kunnes yövuoron hoitaja astuu huoneeseen hymyillen hiljaa.  
  
*  
  
On rauhallinen iltapäivä, kun Molly vierailee ja John nauraa enemmän kuin hetkeen. Sherlock intoutuu kyselemään ruumishuoneen uusimmasta vainajasta ja Molly lupaa laittaa miehen oikean käden syrjään, jos Sherlock tulee kahville seuraavana päivänä. Sherlock ei ymmärrä miksi kaikilla on niin kova halu raahata hänet ulos sairaalahuoneesta nyt, kun hoitajatkaan eivät enää kohottele paheksuvasti kulmiaan nähdessään hänet yökierroksellaan. Hän suostuu silti, ja John hymyilee happiviiksiensä alta Mollylle tyytyväisen näköisenä.  
  
John, joka on jo muutaman viikon ollut riippuvainen suoraan suoneen kulkevasta ravintoliuoksesta, saa syötyä kafeterian voisarven ja mustikkakiisseliä oksentamatta niitä heti ulos. John valittaa kaipaavansa kiinalaista, mutta vaikka Sherlock tarjoutuu tilaamaan kevätrullia, pudistaa hän päätään, _ei kannata liikaa uhmata kohtaloa_.  
  
Se on hyvä päivä, pitkästä aikaa. Niin on vielä seuraavakin, silloin he katselevat huoneen pienestä TV:stä QI:ta ja John jaksaa olla hereillä melkein koko päivän. Sherlock jättää huomiotta mielenpalatsiinsa tallentamat tarinat viimeisestä hyvästä jaksosta ennen syöksykierrettä. Hän hymyilee sen sijaan ja keskittyy huomauttamaan Johnille, kuinka yksi hoitajista selvästi pettää miestään osastonjohtajan kanssa. Senhän näkee selvästi naisen korvakoruista, ne ovat valkokultaa, eivät hopeaa.  
  
Illalla Sherlock nukahtaa pää sängynreunalla ja oikean käden sormet toisen sormiin kietoutuneina.  
  
*  
  
Kun se lopulta tapahtuu, taivas ei romahda. Ulkona ei sade piiskaa maata, eikä tuuli riuhdo puita irti juurineen. Tuhannet, miljoonat sydämet jatkavat lyöntejään, lapset nauravat ulkona puistossa matkallaan koulusta kotiin. Se on aivan tavallinen torstai, yhtä toivoa täynnä kuin aikaisemmatkin.  
  
Vain yksi sydän pysähtyy. Vain kaksi elämää rikkoutuu. Siinä se.  
  
Sherlock istuu sängyn reunalla, laskee Johnin henkäyksiä tämän nukkuessa, kuten useita kertoja aiemminkin. Yksi, neljä, kaksitoista, kolmekymmentä. Neljättäkymmenettä ei koskaan tule. Uni vie mukanaan taas yhden miehen. Kuukausien taistelu katkeaa sekunneissa. Siinä ei ole mitään mahtipontista tai erityistä.  
  
Yksi sydän ei enää lyö.  
  
Laitteet piipittävät, hoitajien kengät kopisevat, eikä uneksija herää vaikka Sherlock ravistaakin. Kädet vetämässä pois, _päästä irti kultaseni_. Suolavesi raidoittaa poskipäät. _Miksi, miksi? Mitä nyt?_ Hän on eksyksissä.  
  
Sherlock kaivaa esiin puhelimen, soittaa.  
  
*  
  
 _”Lestrade.”  
  
”...”  
  
”Haloo? Sherlock? Onko kaikki hyvin?”  
  
”...”  
  
”...Minä olen tulossa.”_  
  
*  
  
Myötätuntoisia katseita. Pitkiä minuutteja. Tuttu ääni, kädet varovasti puristamassa hartioita.  
  
”Ainakin hän meni rauhassa.”  
  
Sateenvarjon kopinaa muovilattialla. Sängyn pyörät rullaavat ohitse, valkoinen lakana on vedetty nukkuvien kasvojen päälle.  
  
”Minä hoidan hautajaisjärjestelyt. Auto odottaa pihalla.”  
  
 _Taas yksin. Miten ollaan yksin?_  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tyhjää. 


End file.
